


Beyond the Light

by goldarrow



Series: Animal Clan AU [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldarrow/pseuds/goldarrow
Summary: Nick and Stephen go through the portal





	Beyond the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anyone and anything recognisable as from Primeval belongs to Impossible Pictures. I mean no harm, I make no profit except satisfaction. I promise to return everyone in pristine condition once I’m done with them.

“Well?” Cutter’s voice held a mixture of impatience and excitement as he held his supply pack on his back and Stephen’s in his hand as he waited for Stephen to finish his examination of the drifting sphere of shining shards. 

After circling what he was privately referring to as the Portal and examining it from all sides, Stephen turned to Cutter and met his eyes, letting the professor see his nod of agreement. Helen Cutter had gone through this thing and returned. Or at least they assumed so, as they hadn’t actually seen her go through in the other direction. They had, however, watched her come out of it and walk away into the forest, seemingly completely healthy after having disappeared and been presumed dead a year ago. 

Now, her husband and reluctant former lover were about to go through and see where she’d been for that year. 

He took his pack from Cutter and turned back to the Portal, ready to cross into it, but then hesitated, suddenly unsure. The Portal had closed before, then opened again. Or had it? How could they know it was going to take them to the same place as Helen? Was this one in front of them actually in exactly the same location as the other, or had it moved, just a fraction? It was so hard to tell; the other one had closed so quickly after Helen had come through he couldn’t remember its position to the exact centimetre.

And was it still as bright as it was a few minutes ago? Did that make any difference? There was so much they didn’t know and he suddenly wondered if they should be doing this without taking time to study the thing before rushing where even angels might fear to tread.

Then the questions running through his mind became irrelevant as Cutter took a deep breath and marched through, disappearing from Stephen's sight.

Cursing internally, Stephen closed his eyes and followed Cutter, feeling every hair on his body standing up as he passed through the cool shards - or as they passed through him, he didn’t know which one it was. He arrived on what he thought might be the other side, feeling a cool wind slicing through his light coat. It wasn’t unpleasant; and neither were the odd scents he was picking up. He opened his eyes and stared around, shocked at the change.

“Bloody hell,” he whispered. The Forest of Dean had given way to this place - wherever this place was. Most of the trees weren’t trees as he knew them - they were simple ferns. A few things he recognised as actual wood trees were scattered amongst them, widely separated. And the wind was bitterly cold, as the sun - no different in looks, but somehow seeming to burn his skin more deeply - was rapidly being covered by what to his experienced eye looked like clouds that were the type that were likely to drop a considerable quantity of snow on them - and fairly soon.

Cutter’s sudden shout of horror distracted him from his perusal of the area. He felt something, or rather abruptly realised he didn’t feel something. The tug of energy from the portal had stopped. 

He turned. The portal had closed again. They were trapped here. Wherever ‘here’ was.

Crap.


End file.
